The technical field of the invention corresponds to Sanitary Engineering. Specifically, it relates to toilets used in family homes, offices, hotels, hospitals, vessels, schools, shops, cinemas, etc.
Use of a toilet with a hydraulic trap closure (preventing passage of gas from sewerage pipes into the bathroom) has been mandatory in England since the year 1848, and was then adopted gradually by all civilized countries (ESPASA Encyclopaedia, Barcelona, Spain, Volume XXVIII, page 1671).
However, up to now, intestinal organic gas accompanying any human evacuation into a toilet has spread into the bathroom and even to surrounding areas.
This fetid gas and miasma are smelt by all persons in spite of the unpleasant and depressing sensation they cause. This condition is even worse in the event of intestinal problems suffered by some individuals (such as constipation, chronic gastritis, etc.). If this situation happens in poorly ventilated rooms, the development of the so-called xe2x80x9cswamp miasmatic feverxe2x80x9d may begin to occur, which in spite of being transitory, causes migraines (serious headaches).
In some cases, these bad smells are xe2x80x9cdissimulatedxe2x80x9d using aerosol deodorants and other similar resources, but with poor practical results. In places such as public baths and industrial plants, the attempts to eliminate these smells involve the use of high air extractors. None of these attempted solutions prevents the major portion of the very fine miasma particles (having low oxygen content and a high proportion of methane and carbonic gas) from entering the lungs.
Taking into account the above stated as regards the present state of the art, it is clear that no method, process or system exists for removing organic gas from inside the toilets to the outside of bathrooms before such gas is spread throughout the room.
The present invention was developed to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior art and is embodied as an organic gas evacuating device for evacuating intestinal organic gas from a toilet to outside a bathroom. It consists basically of a type of seat for a toilet and of two types of support or base members as well as a pivot part for the seat. These three elements are designed in order to allow passage of gaseous fluids through their bodies. The invention likewise includes a rubber valve for security against occurrence of a vacuum within the toilet. The system is completed with an exhaust device (or extractor) for organic gas, a hose and a switch with a device for automatic disconnection. These three last elements are conventional elements.
The extractor sucks and extracts organic gas from the toilet through the openings and filters existing in the lower part of the seat. The gas passes through hollows existing in the seat (1) and base (2), continues along the hose (9) and is expelled through the ventilation hose (15) to the exterior of the bathroom.
We human beings still have some basic physiological needs which are at the same level of those of animals. This novel organic gas evacuation system for evacuating gases from the interior of toilets before they may spread into the environment constitutes a small new step separating us further within the zoological range. Taking into account that all persons which had to bear with resignation the repulsive bad smells of intestinal evacuations as from the times of the caves, without the present state of the art offering any method or system to eliminate organic gas from the interior of toilets before they spread within the environment of the bathroom, this invention constitutes something absolutely advantageous, useful and necessary.
This new system for evacuating organic gas prevents spreading of the gas into bathrooms. Therefore it will reduce the need of using aerosol deodorants and so the attack to the ozone layer will also be reduced, thus obtaining an improvement within the world biosphere.